In traditional configurations, computing systems often partition memory resources between user space and kernel space. In some examples, kernel space may include and/or represent memory that has been allocated to an operating system kernel that manages computer hardware and/or mediates access to computing and/or networking resources. In contrast, user space may include and/or represent memory that has been allocated to general application software and/or components.
Unfortunately, applications running in user space have traditionally been unable to propagate metadata for their packets across network protocol layers in kernel space. As a result, these applications may have traditionally been unable to control and/or influence routing decisions in connection with their packets. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for systems and methods for propagating metadata of in-flight packets between user space and kernel space.